


Adolescence Revisited [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [60]
Category: Hachimitsu to Clover | Honey and Clover
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: Nomiya battles once again with a suit he long thought he had outgrown. Set after the entire series.





	Adolescence Revisited [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteHaru37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Adolescence Revisited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268) by [springgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springgreen/pseuds/springgreen). 



> Audio notes: The music version has some audio at the beginning and end and under the header information and closing credits. A non-music version has been provided for those who prefer that format.

 

  
Cover art by: [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadrizzit)

**Read by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)  
**Written by** : [springgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springgreen/pseuds/springgreen)

 **Music Version** :  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zkma1apgncebtqi/Honey%20and%20Clover_Adolescence%20Revisited_music.m4b?dl=0) [13.57 MB, 00:18:54]  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6tzzuenpbm31s5d/Honey%20and%20Clover_Adolescence%20Revisited_music.mp3?dl=0) [10.11 MB, 00:18:54] 

**Non-music Version** :  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7i5vtrrtp5our3n/Honey%20and%20Clover_Adolescence%20Revisited.m4b?dl=0) [11.46 MB, 00:15:56]  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/91ufkafpt5pozf5/Honey%20and%20Clover_Adolescence%20Revisited.mp3?dl=0) [6.02 MB, 00:15:56]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [springgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springgreen/pseuds/springgreen) for blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> Recorded for [WhiteHaru37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteharu37/pseuds/whiteharu37) for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2018.


End file.
